This proposal seeks to establish a CDC Comprehensive Prevention Research Center focused on health- promotion aligned with the disease-prevention objectives of Healthy People 2020. The proposed Health Promotion Research Center at Dartmouth (HPRCD) will leverage the strengths and reach of primary care and community mental health centers in New Hampshire (NH) to conduct dissemination and implementation research on health promotion strategies with a focus on the population health goal of reducing obesity and smoking. Our goal is to measurably decrease cardiovascular risk factors in NH by partnering with primary care, mental health, state agencies, and community partners to identify needs, provide technical assistance, implement, and study evidence-based practices that systematically address two of the CDC's primary Winnable Battles: obesity and smoking. Aim 1 of the HPRCD is to support the implementation and outcome assessment of evidence- based, clinically feasible health promotion interventions for obesity and smoking cessation as an integrated component in primary care settings across NH. We will accomplish this first aim by establishing a Comprehensive CDC Prevention Research Center with six core initiatives: 1) a primary care health promotion implementation workgroup; 2) a mobile health promotion technology workgroup; 3) a health promotion early research career mentoring program; 4) Dartmouth COOP Primary Care Research Network projects; 5) DH Community Health Improvement Plan projects; and 6) collaboration with the regional ReThink Health Initiative. The Center will support and complement these efforts by providing administration and infrastructure support; engaging community partners and providing technical assistance; communicating and disseminating knowledge; providing training in health promotion and implementation research; and evaluation of program outcomes. Aim 2 of the HPRCD is to evaluate long-term weight reduction, smoking cessation, and program sustainability of a statewide demonstration of integrated health promotion in mental health care settings across NH. We will accomplish this second aim by conducting a dissemination and implementation research project that will build on a novel, statewide Centers for Medicare and Medicaid demonstration program implementing integrated health promotion interventions in New Hampshire's Community Mental Health System. The proposed study will evaluate: 1) long-term reduced cardiovascular risk after program completion for 1,500 obese or tobacco dependent adults with mental illness; 2) facilitators of long-term weight loss and smoking cessation: and 3) the long-term sustainability and costs of integrated health promotion programs.